Christmas Bonding: Mother and Daughter
by thatharrypottergeekychick16
Summary: It's just a one-shot of Hermione and Rose on Christmas.


Today was Christmas at the Malfoy house and Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Malfoy were wide awake. Scorpius, had platinum blonde hair like his father, but inherited his mother's mud brown eyes. Rose, had chestnut hair like his mother, but he had silver eyes like his father. Many people couldn't believe that these two were even related. But Rose was older by a year in a half. First of all Scorpius, was always in trouble and had his own seat in detention, while Rose was never in trouble instead she kept to herself and stayed in her studies. Sorppius began getting out of his bed and creeping to his door, when his door flew open. It was Rose.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Seeing the gifts," Scorpius simply answered.

"Why?" Rose questioned.

"So I can see what I got bookworm!" Scorpius growled.

"Mum, said that you can't do that!" Rose shot back.

Scorpius pushed his sister over the railing. Rose looked down to see her parents and godparents.

"Mum!" Rose cried.

Hermione looked up to see her thirteen year old daughter hanging off the rail. Hermione dashed up the steps, and pulled Rose up.

"Dear, what happened?" Hermione wondered.

"SCORPIUS PUSHED ME OVER!" Rose screamed.

Causing Draco, Harry, and Ginny to look up. Draco walked up the steps and walked right into Scorpius's room. Scorpius was trying to hide, but he had his mother's clumsiness, and fell over a broom. Draco picked up his son, and dragged him into the living room. James, Lily, and Albus were already there, with their parents. Albus gave Scorpius that said 'you idiot', while James was looking past Scorpius and looking at Rose. Lily just sat there staring into space.

"Now Scorp, why did you push you sister over the rail?" Draco questioned.

"Dad, she wouldn't let me come and see our gifts," Scorpius simply answered.

"So, you think its fine to push her over?" Draco wondered.

"She wasn't going to move if I didn't," Scorpius told his father.

Soon Rose and Hermione walked down the steps, Draco guided Rose and Hermione to the couch. Rose flopped down beside James; he smiled at her making her cheeks turn bright red.

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone shouted.

Soon gifts were handed out; the adults went in the dinner room to chat. Albus and Scorpius went up to Scorpius's room. Lily stayed on the couch and fell back to sleep. Rose was outside sitting on the branch of her favorite tree when James came out. But she was too stuck into her book to notice.

"Hey Rosie!" James shouted causing Rose to look up from her book.

"Hey Jamie!" Rose shouted back.

"Your mum is looking for you!" He told her.

Rose jumped down from the snowy branch, and hugged James, then walked into the house. She looked for her mum, Ginny told her look into her room. So Rose walked into her room. She began looking for her mum, when suddenly Hermione walked out of the bathroom. Rose whipped around so fast, she stumbled on the ground.

"I forgot to give you something," Hermione said holding something behind her back.

"Oh ok, mum what is it?" Rose wondered.

Hermione sat on Rose's bed, and Rose followed. Hermione pulled a rectangular box out wrapped in scarlet red. Rose began to unwrapped the box and found her and her mum's favorite book. _Hogwarts: A History_. But her copy was newer edition. She looked at her mum, with tears in her eyes, and then tackled her in a hug.

"Rose, open the book!" Hermione choked out through the hug.

Rose did as she was told and found a picture of Hermione and herself. It was when they went to Scotland for a week, while Scorpius choose to stay with the Potters. Hermione and Rose were reading their favorite book, while facing opposite positions, but when Draco got the camera they leaped into an embrace.

"Mum! This is amazing!" Rose cheered.

"I knew you would love it," Hermione said getting up from Rose's bed.

"Hey, mum on my birthday can it just be me and you?" Rose asked.

"Sure Rosie," Hermione answered before leaving.

Rose took the picture and put in a fame then placed the fame on her nightstand.


End file.
